


Blame it on Walt

by Lilibel



Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Cady has a gun, Challenge Response, F/M, Honesty (is such a lonely word), Jacob secretly likes it, Pining, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: Jacob is mad at Walt, Cady let something slip and there are decisions to be made.
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Series: Drabble fortnight 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182314
Kudos: 6





	Blame it on Walt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge. Prompts were ; Obsession, Door and Hole.  
> And given my current obession (ah!) it became a Jady challenge.
> 
> A drabble for each word, 300 words (according to my word processor.)
> 
> Unbetaed - the usual disclaimer

Their path crossed as he was coming down the stairs and she was walking up to the Sheriff’s office.

“I am fucking exhausted of your father's fucking obsession with me.” Jacob grumbled at her, sounding exhausted and angry, just needing someone to rant it out to.

“You’re a man easy to become obsessed with” Cady shouted back without a second thought, looking at him straight, before catching on to what her mouth had worded out.

Her hand flew to her treacherous mouth. He grabbed the banister to steady himself. Their eyes held on to each other.

_Fuck._

—————————————

Cady had never been on his radar because he had chosen not to, but she got involved with the Standing Bear case and now she was always there. He pushed it aside, but it was like battling at a fly. She kept zoning in, never too close, but close enough that her smile, her shapes, the infuriating way her hair had to slip out of her rare ponytails were fueling thoughts and dreams. After the unexpected confession in the staircase, he seeks her out. It’s late but her lights are still on. He knocks at her door. And waits.

—————————————

Silence. Steps coming toward the door. Shuffles. The turn of the locks. Finally the door opens. In her oversized tshirt and fluffy socks, holding a shotgun by her side, she is a sight to reveal in.

“What do you want Nighthorse?” 

She had not expected him. But opened the door nonetheless. She hopes he hears the challenge, sees the gun, leaves. He doesn’t leave. He doesn’t move either. 

“Honesty” he exhales.

Cady’s eyes catch a hole in the frayed shirt he wears under his leather jacket. She smiles. Takes a step back. Unloads the gun.

“Come In.”


End file.
